kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Universiteti Shtetëror i Tetovës
Shkurtesa Bet_O, të gjitha mediat e përdorin SHBA jo ShBA edhe pse korxhigjuesi elektronik që në fakt është fjalori i vitit 80 e dicka po e korixhon në ShBA. RTK ka lekturë bukur të mirë prandaj ma merr mendja që kjo është forma e drejtë -Arianiti 2006 Mars 12 17:01 (UTC) :pse e përdorin krejt mediat nuk është e thënë që ata kanë të drejtë. Sa për në shembull unë desha të gjej se si shkruhet emri i Slobos po kërkund nuk ishte i shkruajtur njëjtë. Sa i përket RTK-së lexoje pak me kujdes dhe do të shohish se sa gabime drejtshkrimore bëjnë ata dhe RTK nuk është institut gjuhësie por një televizion. Dhe unë thash që mua nuk më pëlqen nuk thash që e ke gabim. Për mua janë të dyja në rregull. Unë as njëren as tjetrën nuk i korigjoj, pra për mua le të mbesin të dyja. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 12 17:12 (UTC) :: Qysh e tha bet_0 nuk eshte pune e madhe ShBA, apo SHBA, se te dy perdoren, veq ShB/SHB nuk mundet te perdoret, kjo faqe e mire per si udheheqje, te muaji me mir me bjen te madhe, sepse pas numrit jane, por duhet me mendue se na nuk e kemi sikur te gjermanet dhe anglezet qe ndryshojn shpesh fjalorin, na jemi pak mas. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 12 19:07 (UTC) Ja i pajtueshëm *'super' - kjo parashtesë e huaj në shqip përkthehet: mbi, sipër, etj në vartësi të kuptimit të fjalisë. Psh: "Superman" në shqip kthehet në "Mbinjeriu", "Superficial" në shqip kthehet në "Sipërfaqësor", etj. Fjalen int. super me prekthy kudo, nuk jam i pajtueshem, p.sh: Superhero, tani po bjen Mbihero, 1. Kjo fjale nuk ekziston ne gjuhen shqipe. 2. kudo perdoret Superhero! Superman ska kuptim me perkthi, sepse Superman nuk u publikuar akoma ne KS ose SQP. Kurse mbinjerzor (gabim: übernatürlich/supernatural), por mbinjerzor perkthet übermensch, kurse mbinatyral eshte fjala ketu, superman ne kuptim te stripit nuk perkthet, kurse fjala po. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 16 16:56 (UTC) ::Nuk jam aspak dakord me ty. Me thuaj se ne cilin tekst te korrigjuar nga gjuhtaret shqiptar, gjindet fjala SUPERHERO?!! Normalisht ne raste ku heroi eshte nje person i identifikuar apo percaktuar si i pervetshem, psh: SUPERMAN, SPIDERMAN, atehere kjo mund te lihet keshtu pa u perkthyer. Ndersa SUPERHERO eshte gjithperfshires per ata personazhe qe cilesohen te till. Pra per MBIHERONJTE. Sipas jush nje fjali e till ne anglisht: Freedom is the deed of superman strength of courage! duhet te perkthehet Liria eshte veper e forces se Supermanit apo e forces mbinjerezore te guximit?! ::Idea eshte qe ne te pasurojme gjuhen shqipe dhe ta mireshkruajme ate. Jo te perdorim fjale te huaja, ashu sikurse jane perdorur ne shume artikuj ketu si psh: STRIP. Nese nuk keni mundesi ta shqiperoni kete fjale, me mire lijeni pa e perkthyer sesa te edukojme qindra lexues me nje fjale qe eshte krejtesisht e huaj. ::Nese kerkojme ta rendojme shqipen me fjale te huaja atehere le te vazhdojme ne kete menyre sic keshilloni juve. ::me respekt ::—Eneid 2006 Mars 17 16:12 (UTC) ::: Me fal, por strip eshte shqip, kur une kam jetuar kosove, i kane thene krejt strip, kurse Strip eshte fjala qe perdoret edhe per Striptease, normal Superman, sepse e ka keshtu origjinal, na shum i fjale i kemi te huaj ne gjuhen shqipe, spsh. me shume ne media, asnjehere nuk e kam ndij qe dikush ka thene, qe hajde shkojmi e shikojmi njeriu marimanga ose mbinjeriu, kur me kane thirre shoqnia me shku ne kino kane thone hajde shkojmi e kshyrmi spiderman-in, e jo marimangen. Tung. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 18 22:02 (UTC) Intl. Internacional eshte ne gjuhen shqip shum i perdorshme, bille ma shum se nderkombetare, ok nderkombetar eshte ma ngat te gjuha shqipe, por internatcional po me vjen ma mir me perdor, dhe internacional nuk eshte fjale qe nuk ekziston gjuhen shqipe, edhe se u shqiptuar ose marrë nga Gjuha tjera nuk luan rol. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 5 15:06 (UTC) Këtë fjalë e kemi në shqip dhe s'kemi përse e përdorim në formën e shqiptarizuar të saj. Pra NACIONAL = KOMBËTAR. Gjithashtu INTERNACIONAL = NDËRKOMBËTAR. :Mirë e ki por edhe kjo përdoret. Për këtë jamë interesua të kuptojë se ku është dallimi. Sipas gjermanëve "pjestarë të nacion janë ndërtuesit (krijuesit) e një gjëjë - zakonishtë shtetit (saktësisht: ata që lindin diçka spo di ma mirë po i bjenë si me thonë "mëmëtarë sepse nëntarë spo përshtatet hiq ashtu që të jetë e kuptueshme")" ndërsa fjala Kombëtar është tamam shqipë për përcaktimin e popujve por nuk e di a është e mundshme me atë të përcaktohen disa popuj që e përbëjnë një nacion (rasti te Franca, Anglia, ShBA-ja). P.sh nuk e di a kamë të drejtë të themë kombi gjerman është i njëjtë me nacionin gjerman. Kur them kombi gjermanë aty hynë edhe gjermanët e Austrisë, e ku ta di edhe të diasporës gjermane. Pastaj OKB po i bie si lidhje e Kombeve por ajo nuk është lidhje e kombeve pasi që ajo merret me nacionet (shtete) dhe jo me kombet. Po du me thanë me gjëra shtetrore dhe jo kombëtare. Tashti shtrohet petja shtetas dhe kombas? Unë i takojë kombit shqiptar sikurse një shqiptar i Shqipërisë dhe i Maqedonisë e Turqisë ... , por nuk jam shtetas shqiptar. Pastaj është e ngatërruar edhe fjala për shumë rilindas thonë nacionalist shqiptar tani që ata nuk kanë arritur të krijojnë atë për gjithë shqiptart ata mbesin nacionalista apo si mendon? Si do që të jetë më duket se me këtë term duhet të merren gjuhëtarët. - Hipi Zhdrpi ::Degjo, shpjegimi qe ben ti eshte gabim, por ka vetem nje te vertete te vogel qe une do te ta shpjegoj me posht. Ndryshimi midis fjales NACION dhe KOMB eshte thelbesor. Nacion eshte fjale e huaj ndersa KOMB eshte fjal shqip. Te dyja kan kuptimin e njejte: gjithesia popullsise qe flet te njejten gjuhe dhe ka te njejtin flamur. Ndryshimi midis KOMB dhe SHTET eshte tjeter. Pasi nje person me kombesi tjeter mund te jete shtetas i nje vendi tjeter. Pra dallimi ketu eshte i qarte dhe nuk ka nevoje per diskutim. Sidoqoft, lind pyetja si mundet te behet ne shqip fjala NACIONALIST --> ky term per fat te keq eshte term i huaj dhe ne e kemi huazuar, por NACIONALIST nuk eshte sinonim i emrit NACION. Mos i ngaterro!!! Prandaj ne shqip jane: KOMB dhe NACIONALIST (kjo e fundit do te thote nje person qe kerkon siperanesine e kombit te tij dhe mundohet ta materializoje me veprime aktive). Kur thua NACIONI GJERMAN dhe KOMBI GJERMAN je duke thene te njejten gje, vetem se ne rastin e pare po perdor fjale te huaj dhe ne rastin e dyte po perdor fjalen shqip. - Eneid :::Nuk e di që e kamë gabim, por edhe studiuse i këtyre gjërave nuk jamë. Më ka interesuar pasi që kam lexuar një artikull të botuar diku në fletat e forumit katolik. Sido që të jetë d.m.th e fjalës "nacion" në latinish është e saktë (bile për mua), mirpo edhe afirmuesit e saj (kapitalistët e parë pas feudalistëve) ja kanë ndryshua kuptimin e më vonë është ndryshuar dhe përdoret për shtete industriale ku popullsia është e ndryshme. Dhe me kalimin e kohës në gjuhen shqipe është përdorur si në mjegull në njëren anë kanë pasur dëshirë të krahasohen me to, në tjetren nuk ju ka konvenu për shkakë se nuk kanë qenë në gjendje të fusin shumicën e kombit në një shtet. Për mendimin tim personal shqiptarët janë një komb dhe nacion pasi që ja kanë arritë të krijonë një shtet me siguri ka popuj të një gjuhe e të një gjaku që nuk ja kanë arritu kësaj (p,sh Kurdët, malazezët, bavarianët, skocezët (?)... e shumë e shumë që nuk i di). Po si thashë më lartë këtë duhet ta zgjedhin gjuhëtarët se a hynë kjo në "gjuhën profesionale" apo thjeshtë është e njëjta gjë si fjala komb (?). Nëse jeni ju studiues i këtyre gjërave me siguri se do të keni më shumë njohuri se unë. - Hipi Zhdripi ::::Shpjegimi që keni dhënë në pjesën e më lartë nuk ka aq shumë të bëjë me fjalën por më tepër me botëkuptimin e sotëshem të një pjese të popullsisë shqiptare. Unë e kuptojë që për shumicën e shqiptarëve flamuri kombëtar është si bibla për të krishter e jahudi dhe kurani për muliman edhe pse nuk është ai libër në të shqiptarë lexojnë të kalueren dhe shohin ardhëmërin. Kjo dukuri edhe pse për shumë këndë është normale dikush ka punu që ai të mendojë të jetë normale për tjertë. Po kjo nuk ka lidhje me fjalën nacion ndoshta është e lidhur ngusht me fjalën komb se sa e di në boten shqiptare këto dyja shkojnë të pa ndara nga njëra pasyrohet tjetra. Por këtu është fjala për term politik dhe jo botkuptim. Ndoshta është e drejtë por është vështirë që të ikësh realitetit. Po thuaj se çdo gazet, qender informimi apo si po i thonë medium i përdorë që të dyja. --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 5 19:44 (UTC) Upsss!!! Unë jam i vogël por prapë nuk më ri goja (gishtat) rehat, për këtë i kisha porositë gjuhëtarët që për çdo gjë po më duket është më mirë që fjala "komb" të ketë kuptimin si e ka pasur të gjyshrit tanë e jo si përdoret sot. Kombi gjerman=gjermoni, kombi shqiptar= shqiptari e fjalën "nacion" le të bëjnë me të çka të dojin po mos ta përzijen me fjalën komb se ajo është e futur thellë në koken e shqiptarit po thujë se shumica kur ndëgjojnë fjaln "KOMB" në mendjen e tyre e kanë flamurin kombëtarë, gjakë, krenari, Naim e Vlorë, Shqiponjë në anën tjeter kur ndëgjojnë "nacion" menojin amerikë, pa histori (pa rranjë) po me pare e fuqi, OKB e institucione. Për fjalen nacion sot sundon ky botkuptim neser ndryshon por botkuptimi për fjalen "KOMB" duhet me u bo dishka e madhe, shumë e madhe me ndryshu duhet me kalu gjenerata e gjenerata budall e mes me pasë të meqem hiq, se shumë vetë kanë punu për këtë punë--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 5 20:39 (UTC) :Me vjen mire qe po e zgjerojme kete teme sidoqoft kam frike se po futemi ne disa rruge pa krye. Une nuk e di sesi ke arritur ne perfundimin qe fjala Nacion ne shqip ka kuptim tjeter dhe Komb ka kuptim tjeter. Fjala NACION ne shqip nuk kurrefare kuptimi persa kohe nuk perkthehet ne fjalen e barazvlefshme KOMB. Dhe per te te bindur ty me lejo te te bej shpjegimin e meposhtem: :fjala e huaj NACION (NATION) vjen nga latinishtja: nātiō, nātiōn-, nga nātus, forma paskajore e nāscī qe do te thote 'te lindesh'. Spanjollet, Italianet, Anglezet, etj e perdorin kete fjale per te pershkruar ate grup te njerezve qe kane te njejten gjuhe, flamur, zakone, origjine. :Ne shqip ne nuk mund te themi NACION sepse nuk ka kuptim. POr themi KOMB qe do te thote e njejta gje si NACION, vecse ne kete rast KOMB eshte fjale 100% shqiptare. Ashtu sikurse themi KOMBESI dhe jo NACIONALITET. Pra fare mire mund te themi kombi gjerman, kombi grek, kombi rus, kombi anglez, kombi shqiptar ---> qe do te thote te gjithe ata persona qe ndodhen BRENDA dhe JASHTE kufijve territorial te shtetit me te njejtin emer. Psh: kur thua kombi shqiptar futen shqiptaret e Shqiperise, Kosoves, Malit te Zi, Greqise, Turqise, Maqedonise, Serbise, etj etj. Shpresoj jem shpjeguar mire.—Eneid 2006 Prill 6 09:54 (UTC) :: Si fjala "Nacional" po ashtu edhe ajo "Kombëtar" gjenden në fjalorin më të ri të gjuhës së sotme shqipe dhe kanë sipas fjalorit kuptimin e njëjtë. D.m.th mund të përdoren të dyjat. Nuk ja vlen tash të harxhohet aq shumë energji me diskutime pa fund, që të vërtetohet se cila është ma shqip se tjetra. Pasi në fjalor janë të dyjat, secilit redaktor i jepet liria nëpër artikuj ta përdor cilën dëshiron. Varet prej fjalisë ku përdoren dhe prej kuptimit të saj. :: Në anën tjetër shprehjet "Nacionalist" dhe "Kombëtar" nuk mund të përdoren si sinonime për njëra tjetrën sepse nuk e kanë kuptimin e njëjtë, nacionalist është "negativ", kombëtar "pozitiv". Nëse vazhdojmë kështu secilën fjalë ta diskutojmë gjatë, nuk kemi me mbrri aq larg, sepse vetëm kemi mu zënë me njëri tjetrin. Kishte qenë mirë, që para se të nisen diskutimet për fjalë të paqarta, të kontrollohet së pari fjalori i gjuhës shqipe. Thjesht kur ajo shprehje gjendet aty, mundet edhe të përdoret këtu, edhepse ndoshta e ka prejardhjen prej gjuhëve tjera. tung--Mig 2006 Prill 6 16:02 (UTC)